fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon: Girl Power! The End of Jadeite!
In the Dark Kingdom's lair, Jadeite stands before Queen Beryl. She reminds him that although he's gathered a great deal of energy from Earth, he has also had a great many failures. Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Mercury have appeared, but Queen Beryl says that the senshi must be destroyed, or else Jadeite will be put into Eternal Sleep. He begins to speak, but she won't hear his excuses. He is angry, and she says that once he is sentenced to Eternal Sleep, he will "fall to the bottom of darkness, never to return." At Usagi's house, Usagi gazes up at the stars from her bedroom window. She sees several constellations: the swan, the archer, the balance, and... boys! She imagines constellations of "the arcade guy" (Motoki Furuhata) and Tuxedo Kamen. She giggles, thinking that she's unfaithful for being in love with both of them. Luna says Usagi's love is like the foam at the bottom of the sea: short-lived. Usagi suddenly has an idea... maybe Motoki and Tuxedo Kamen are the same person. Suddenly, Jadeite's laughter rings through the air. Clouds swirl in the sky, and Jadeite's image appears above the city! He says, "I am Jadeite. Listen closely, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Mars! Haneda Airport at 1AM tomorrow! Come to runway F, but if you do not..." Flames suddenly appear over the city, then quickly disappear when Jadeite snaps his fingers. He says it was just an illusion, but that if the senshi do not show up at the airport, he will burn Tokyo to the ground. He then disappears. Later that night, Usagi meets with Rei and Ami at Hikawa Jinja shrine. She says that she's sure Jadeite will burn Tokyo like he said he would. Rei says, "We should go! When evil challenges us, we have to accept!" Ami says that they would just be walking into a trap, but Rei still thinks they should go. Usagi considers it very carefully, and decides that she doesn't want to go because it's scary. The next day, news reports emerge about the incident. The police believe it to be a prank intended to scare residents of Tokyo, but the threat cannot be ignored, and there are plans to send police officers to Haneda Airport at 1AM. At Juuban Junior High School, all of the students want to go to the airport, but Luna worries that they will be caught in the crossfire. Usagi sees this as another reason that the senshi shouldn't go. Naru, Umino, and another classmate talk to Usagi about the incident. The classmate believes it was a practical joke, but Umino believes it was an alien. Naru says that he's been reading too many third-rate science fiction comics. Usagi's classmates want to go to the airport, but Haruna-sensei interjects and says that junior high students are not allowed to go out so late at night. Usagi says that Haruna-sensei is exactly right; they shouldn't go, because it's too dangerous. Instead, they should be at home studying. Everyone is shocked that Usagi is being so mature; Haruna-sensei even checks to see if she has a fever! Usagi is angry that everyone thinks it is so strange for her to say something serious; she begins to cry! At the Crown Game Center, Usagi tells Motoki what happened at school, and he laughs, saying, "I agree with your teacher! Part of your charm is how you don't say normal serious things. If anything, I like girls with unique personalities." Usagi is very pleased! She leaves, skipping. As Usagi skips along, one of her shoes flies off her foot and hits Mamoru Chiba on the head!! He scolds her by saying, "You hit me with your shoe again! Did you aim for me on purpose?" She says it is his fault for not paying more attention to where he is walking. He says, "You are so not cute! Can't you talk more properly like a normal girl?" She sticks out her tongue and says that she can't, because someone told her he likes her better because she doesn't act normal. Mamoru says that guys like that are losers, and she says the guy is much more charming than he is. Mamoru continues to tease her until she begins to cry. She asks how he could say such mean things about Motoki. She cries louder and louder until a crowd has gathered around to stare. Mamoru is very uncomfortable; he says he has some "urgent business" to take care of, and quickly leaves, tossing her shoe back to her. That night, Jadeite arrives at the airport and puts all of the police officers into a deep sleep. Meanwhile, Ami, Usagi, Rei, and Luna attempt to ride the subway to the airport. The subway station seems to be closed, but one train is waiting for them; the doors open, and the girls walk onto the train. It begins moving towards the airport. Luna says she feels like they're just walking even deeper into the enemy's trap. The girls arrive at the airport, but there are dozens of police officers waiting around; it doesn't seem like anything has happened yet. Suddenly, several police officers under Jadeite's control surround the girls and begin attacking them! Rei kicks one of the attackers, and the girls run away. [ Commercial Break ] The girls run outside, and the police officers continue chasing them. Ami thinks that something must be wrong, so she quickly transforms into Sailor Mercury. The other girls follow her lead and transform as well. Sailor Mercury then uses her visor and super computer to determine that the men attacking them are not real police officers - they are made out of clay! Sailor Mars says that now that she knows this, she won't show them any mercy! She destroys them with her "Fire Soul" attack, and Sailor Moon tells her that she's great. Suddenly, Jadeite appears and laughs, saying that he saw them transform. He now knows their identities!! He says, "The life of a flower is short and full of suffering. Today will be the end of your lives, too!" Sailor Moon is scared; she says, "They say beauty and good fortune seldom go hand-in-hand, but I guess I'm going to die young because I'm beautiful, too!" Sailor Mars asks exactly which part makes her beautiful; Sailor Moon says, "Well, I think I'm at least prettier than you are!" Sailor Mars asks which parts again, and Sailor Moon points to her nose. Sailor Mars just laughs and says that a monkey at the zoo is prettier than Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon begins to cry, but Sailor Mercury quickly breaks up the argument and says that this is not the time to be fighting amongst themselves; they have a mission and they can't die now! Jadeite says, "Poor little lambs... you are all going to Hell!" He concentrates very hard and uses his powers to send a large airplane rolling down the runway towards the girls. The three of them run away, but another plane comes after them. Sailor Mars suggests that she can use her "Fire Soul" attack, but Luna says she can't.... "Do you know how much a jet airplane costs?? All your allowances put together for the rest of your lives couldn't pay for one jet!" As the girls run away, Sailor Moon says, "Getting run over by a car is one thing... but I'd be embarrassed to say that I was run over by an airplane!" Soon, the runway ends... the girls have nowhere else to go. Just in time, a rose flies through the air in front of Jadeite, breaking his concentration and causing him to lose control of the airplanes. Tuxedo Kamen asks Jadeite, "Are you having fun bullying these helpless girls?" Jadeite says that he'll send Tuxedo Kamen to Hell along with the girls. Tuxedo Kamen says he won't get away with it. The two men then attack each other and fall into the water near the runway. A single red rose floats to the top, then Jadeite floats out of the water, glowing. Jadeite says that Tuxedo Kamen is dead, and asks the girls if they can do anything without the help of a man. "Women are such foolish creatures in the end!" Sailor Mars challenges him, saying, "Only old men think men are better than women these days!" Sailor Mercury says, "That's right! Scorning women is positively feudalistic!" Sailor Moon says, "Down with sexual discrimination!" The girls then vow to fight against Jadeite, the "arrogant man!" Jadeite then uses his power to begin controlling the planes again. They then follow the girls, who begin to run. Luna reminds them not to let the planes distract them; the real enemy is Jadeite, who is manipulating the planes. They stop running and decide that they have to work together to beat him. Sailor Mars tells Sailor Moon to be the decoy and keep running from the planes. Meanwhile, Sailor Mercury uses her "Sabão Spray" attack to cover the entire area in a foggy mist. Sailor Moon runs from the plane, but Jadeite can't see the other two girls because of the mist. Sailor Mercury calls out, "I'm here!" and Jadeite sends a plane after her. Sailor Mars then appears behind Jadeite and uses her "Akuryou Taisan" attack to place an anti-evil scroll on his back. This causes the planes to begin chasing him instead of the girls. The three senshi suddenly appear before him, and the mist clears. Sailor Moon angrily says, "Don't underestimate girls! We're not just crybabies, you know!" Jadeite is confused... he says his mind is in chaos. Sailor Mars smiles and says that it is because he has evil thoughts. Sailor Mercury says, "You fell into your own trap! You're the fool!" Sailor Moon uses her "Moon Tiara Action" attack against Jadeite, but he ducks out of the way so that the tiara doesn't hit him. The plane rolls towards him, and he screams. Back in the Dark Kingdom's lair, Jadeite stumbles towards Queen Beryl's throne. She is quite angry, and says, "Fool! So you have the shame to come crawling back!" He says that he has the identities of the Sailor Senshi, but she won't accept his excuses. She sentences him to Eternal Sleep. Her eyes begin to glow, then a burst of energy shoots out of her eyes and hits Jadeite. Jadeite is encased in ice, frozen for all eternity. Queen Beryl says, "Useless minions can only be tossed aside." The block of ice containing Jadeite then disappears. Queen Beryl then names Nephrite the next strategic commander. He says, "Jadeite was a fool. Leave matters to me." Back at the airport, the senshi look into the water where Tuxedo Kamen fell. Sailor Moon cries for him, and Luna says that there's no point in staring into the water; they should go. Sailor Moon says that she can't. Suddenly, Tuxedo Kamen appears behind them and says, "Thank you for worrying about me!" He is alive after all. He says that he doesn't die so easily. Sailor Mercury asks him why he always comes to their rescue. Sailor Moon says it must be because he loves her. Sailor Mars asks who he really is, but he says that he cannot reveal his identity yet. He then tells them to continue to value their friendship, and he leaves.